


Zodiac Grumps | Let's Start Something

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps, Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: In a world where your zodiac sign determines where you live, there is a bunch of dudes that have a lot of explaining to do.People have done Harry potter AUs so i am starting the Zodiac AUs. Lets start something!





	1. Of Course....

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

The whole place was full of people, all the way to the back. People as far as I can see. It was almost a rush. Everyone was cheering, clapping, singing along. I saw the bob of the dance and and the bass in my chest. Then the most horrific noise began to grip the stadium. I jumped at the noise and I opened my eye to get out.  
I was in one of the Membrex that were around holding the SnowGlobe with the memory. I wish these had warning labels. All I wanted was a stage experience, not one that ends with people probably dying. I replaced the glass ball to where I found it.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” I heard a voice towards the entrance. I turned to see a figure of a man. I couldn't make out features because his front was shadowed from a faint light behind him. “The place is closed.”  
This was one of the many Membrex that scatter the whole planet of Tierre in Capricorn. Some close down during the night while others are kept open for late night curiosities.   
“I am sorry, i-” I started but have no idea a reason. Suddenly the dude jumped over the fence the same way I have some time ago, and came up to me.  
“Dude, I am just kidding.” he said, now I could see his face. His hair was brown and straight with a streak of blonde that was on the right side. His face was a kind one, but it seemed like a prankster, like almost duchey. “You don’t need to get all freaked out. I’m not gonna do anything about it!”  
“Are- are you sure?” I asked.  
“Well, I do have one request-”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“You’re my friend now. My name is Arin, what’s yours?” he said and stuck out his hand for a shake.   
I accepted “Daniel. But since we are friends you can call me Danny or Dan.  
I had been on Capricorn for a while, hoping to gain the courage to go back to Pisces. I really have loved the feeling of being in front of a crowd. I knew for a fact that there would be some at a couple of the Membrex that I could experience so I was able to get an immediate flight over and never have regretted it. I spend most of my time in the Membrex, experiencing concert after concert.   
“Come one.” Arin said. “You look tired. We should get you home.” he said.  
“Well, I have been staying in a hotel.”  
“Same fucking thing.”  
“Not really.”  
“Close enough.” He said and we walked out of the place. I knew this wasn’t going to be like the last time, there was something different. He was too forward, but I am not complaining. “So, what brings you to the amazing place called Capricorn?”  
“I needed an escape.” I said.  
“Well, you came to a weird fucking place for it!” he laughed. “Normally people go to like Leo or Gemini or some shit.”  
“I know.” I sighed.  
“I just realized!” he said out of the fucking blue. “You should be leading cause I have no idea where you live.” he immediately got a little behind me. I chuckled at the gesture.  
“Are you sure you wanna walk me home on the first day we met?” I said kind of girlish.  
“Well, I know you are different then those other girls!” Arin played along and we laughed.  
“You know I am a guy, right?”  
“Oh shit!” Arin said with a hint of sarcasm and we laughed again. “I hear that you guys actually wear like silver veils to shield your features whenever you leave your planet. Where’s yours?”  
“I left in a bit of a rush and also we only do that because we are doing it for a diplomatic thing. Like, we don't want to have our features be part of the conversation almost.”  
“Humph.” he puffed, still seeming confused. “By the way, where are you? Like my feet are getting tired and like we just past my place.” he said.  
“We just barely started walking. But it is some ways down I think.”  
“Idea.” he said and we stopped. “We go back to my place, get to know each other, then you can head home yourself.”  
I sighed, “Sure.” I said and he lead me some ways back and down a path that was really off any path. Like it wasn't a path it was just a place you can walk. It was somewhat between buildings, but he seemed to know where he was going.  
We eventually made a turn and then made our way up some stairs. And we were met with a door. Arin knocked on the door “I'm coming in.” he said and then opened the door.  
It felt very natural. Like a feeling of being outside, but still there was a roof and walls but like it just felt like you were outside. There was a clear pallet of a brown leather-ish colour, with a random sprinkle in of a colour that was a little bit more saturated to fit the tone of the rest of the room. There was what you would normally find in a living room, even a holoscreen, still playing the latest news.  
Suddenly I felt my Blotter go off.  
The Ninj: How’s it going?  
“Sorry, got to reply to this.” I said.  
Me: pretty good, how about you?  
The Ninj: You haven’t responded to me for months. Are you doing okay?  
Me: totally!  
The Ninj: I am not buying it. Where the fuck have you been  
Brian (or The Ninj) and I met about 3 years ago on Pisces. He then got a really important job back on Taurus and he has been living there for 2 years now. We still try and make music but it is hard to do anything on opposite ends of the galaxy.   
“Wait, you have a Blotter?”Arin asked. Since Pisces have no way of communicating with their own devices, Brian gave me a Blotter from Taurus so we can still work together but not have to be right next to each other. I was a little confusing at first but I finally got the hang of it.  
“Yeah.”  
“How’d you get it?” he asked.  
“A buddy of mine was moving and so he got me something I can communicate with him even though he is gone.”  
“Is he on Taurus?”   
“Yeah. It is somewhat really hard cause of the connection issue, but it still works.” Suddenly a woman walked into the room. Her hair was like Arin’s but longer and darker. She also had the streak in her hair. She looked pretty fine if I do say so myself.  
“Oh, hello!” she said. “Arin you didn’t say you were bringing someone home.” she kind of sounded a little annoyed, I see why.  
“He was chilling in the Membrex near here.” Arin started.  
“Isn't it closed at this time?” she observed.  
“Well, that was the deal. He's my friend now. His name’s Danny.” Arin said and I waved at her.   
Suzy looked at me and then said to Arin, “You know what happened last time, right? You didn't lose your memory when he-”  
“No, I remember.” He said, cutting her off, clearly uncomfortable. “But I think he will be different.” He said and looked at me. I had no idea what he meant but I did not like how he said it.  
“Well, it is late, I should probably to get back to my hotel.” I said, heading for the door.  
“You can stay here if it is too far?” Arin called after me. He paused. “Only if you want.” he added.   
I turned around. “Oh,” I said. “I will be fine.” I said and left for my hotel, assuming that I will never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a lot about Arin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

Well, I was wrong. I did, in fact, meet him again.  
I was in the hotel’s Reading Room, looking through my Ephemeris and using my Astrolator to check my findings, just for fun mostly. There wasn’t anything fancy that I found, just that there was a chance for rain.  
“Pst!” I heard, uncentering me. “Hey!” I shook my head and looked around. “Over here!” It was Arin, hiding behind a chair. Why he was hiding is forever a mystery. “Soooo,” he said resting his face in his hand on the back of the couch. “How’s it going?”  
“Well, I was enjoying myself in this ephemeris then you came along.” I said.   
He huffed. “I’m hungry.” he stated and before I could say anything in response he said. “Let’s get lunch!” was it lunch already? Either way he grabbed my wrist and he pulled me to the food place in the hotel and we got lunch. I was hungry and I would never turn down food.  
“So how did you find me?” I asked.  
“Dude, wisdom is power.” Arin said, pointing to me with a fork that had spaghetti twisted around it, yes even the handle somehow.  
“That makes no goddamn sense.”  
“Astrological fingerprint.” he stated and I almost choked on my food.  
“You stalked me?”  
“It wasn’t hard.”  
“You don’t do that!” I said. “Its weird to stalk someone, and then tell them.”  
He shrugged. “Well, there has probably been many people who have stalked you, just never told you.” he said, taking a bite mid-sentence. “You were a singer at one point, right?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“You think I would just find where you had been staying and not figure out who I made friends with?”  
“I should have never agreed in the beginning.” I sighed  
“The real question, why was the singer real living someone else's concert memory?”  
“I miss it.” then something hit me. “Don’t capricorns normally eat at specific times?”  
“Yeah, I ate lunch with everyone about-” he pulled out his and loSensethyseroked at the time. “2 hours ago.” The people of Capricorn normally eat at 1:00 for lunch, it was three.  
“Are you a secret hobbit or something?”  
He shrugged. “Probably. It would be afternoon tea right now I think.”  
“You’re convincing me more and that you are an actual hobbit.” I laughed.  
“So,” he said mouth full. “What’s your story.”  
“Shouldn’t you be telling me that?”  
“I’m not that thuro as you think.”  
“Okay. Parents are happily married and I have a sister. At the age of twelve, I was shipped off to a boarding school and learned to be a better seerer. I met my first band mates the last couple of years then before graduation, we broke up. Years later I met another guy to be in a band with, only lasted a couple of years. Then sometime later I found my current partner.”  
“The internet did say that piscen people are were very musical.”  
“Well, piscen people are very artistically inclined and many of us use music as that outlet. What about you?”  
“Well, I tried to be artistic, got there and now that is my life and somewhere in between I found my wife.”  
“Your’s seems so simple. I wish I had that.”  
“Your’s seemed like you actually tried to be different.”  
I put on a weird voice, “You know us Leos!” I flipped my hair. He broke a little smile. We chatted a little bit more until we finished our meal, which we cleaned up.  
Arin looked at me. “Let’s go to a Membrex!”  
“Why?”  
“Membrex!” he yelled as he grabbed my hand and ran.   
A sign outside of the building said: Membrex LXV. I haven’t been to this one. I mainly stay at the one because it has more of what I want to experience. We went inside and he lead me to a specific section.  
“I’m scared where you are taking me.” I said and he ran down path after path as we seemed to get farther and farther from civilization.  
“Don’t worry.” he called back. Oh I was getting worried, that was not going to get shooed away by one simple phrase, no sir! He stopped in front of a very back shelf that seemed to be in a corner. He grabbed out a SnowGlobe and handed it to me. Immediately I am shot into a seated position in front of a screen with a character moving. It was cute. There was little music that the character was timed to, perfectly. One of my hands went to another frame and told the little character to move in a certain way and then it repeated. Then he did another frame, and another and it was semi exciting but mundane to see this little character come to like.   
I blinked my eyes open, and Arin was bouncing. “So what did you think?” he said, excitedly.  
I laughed. “It was cool.”  
“That was me! I was animating!”  
That was animating?” I asked and he nodded, vigorously. “Interesting.”  
He demeanor changed. “You don't sound excited.”  
“I bet it is because I just never actually realized how like repetitive it was almost.”  
“It is the fact that you get to see a character come to life and start to have a personality.” he grabbed the SnowGlobe and placed it back. “Like seeing it timed and seeing it come to life as just a series of drawings that at just the right speed it looks like it is moving when it is just simple pictures. It's just amazing.” as anyone could see, he was passionate about it. He got a sparkle in his eye when he talked about, like a child almost. “Have you put any of your memories in a SnowGlobe yet?” he ask.  
“No, but I’ve thought about it.”  
He grabbed my wrist again. “Then I’ll show you how!” he started to run but this time I didn’t let him drag me.  
“No.” I said, almost like I was scared, but I wasn’t fully.  
“Why not? I bet you have so much memories that would be amazing to see.”  
“No.”  
“Come on. It’ll be-”  
“I said no.” I said, yanking my wrist back to myself.   
He seemed hurt. “I promise it doesn’t hurt if that is what you worry about.”  
Oh, if I even remember some of the memories, then I will hurt. “Just not now.” I grabbed a SnowGlobe labeled Serene and I fell onto a beach with palm trees and a nice towel under me. The smell of salt and the sound of the waves fell around me.   
Suddenly it all disappeared and I saw Arin holding the SnowGlobe. “You can’t keep living through other people. Come on.” he stretch out his hand and helped me up. He put the SnowGlobe back. “Come on. We can grab Suzy then go to the Imaginarium.”  
“Aren’t those only on Gemini?”  
“Someone thought that we needed one so some Geminian people came to help build it. Some people use it, only rarely though.”  
“Let’s check out this Imaginarium then!”


End file.
